


Matched Dance

by oitoronja



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: 喜获休假的宫廷乐师长萨列里出来找乐子了
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 22





	Matched Dance

事情很典型：喜获休假的宫廷乐师长萨列里出来找乐子了。

通常来讲，萨列里大师的通勤路线有两条，一条是花街柳巷，一条还是花街柳巷。它们的共同点在于都能使得大师直达宅邸、不必东弯西绕。上班太辛苦了，萨列里不想让路上也那么辛苦，那个时代没有公共交通，马车接送，张扬奢侈，抄近路就成了衡量之下唯一的选择。

而且这几个月，大主教热衷在城市宽阔的主街搞花车游行、乐器表演什么的，大操大办，没完没了，真是太烦人了。萨列里咬牙切齿，不满于工作内容对自己私人时间的侵占，为表反抗，他走在花街柳巷的每一步都更铿锵、更坚定了。他家花园里的玫瑰、鸢尾、郁金香、蓝眼菊……篱笆、藤架，全部知道这事，萨列里只在独自侍候花草的时候抱怨，刻薄辞藻像肥料一样落下来。萨列里大师家的花都长得不错。

花街柳巷的流莺们可以作证，高尚纯洁的萨列里大师每天都目不斜视地穿过花街柳巷A或花街柳巷B，他支着浆挺的衣领，衬衫的美丽灯笼袖包裹着手臂，丝绒领结严严实实地遮挡住光洁的脖子。春夏之交，太阳高照，回家午休（翘班）的萨列里时常脱下外套，让它优雅地垂坠在手肘上，如同弯折的天鹅颈项。

知情从业者表示，萨列里是他们私下里会模仿的对象，而且的的确确对业务量提升大有助益。萨列里还是行业内很受欢迎的花名，他补充，是一个雅致又引起遐想的名字。

萨列里并不知道这些绯色秘闻，直到今天他也不知道。今天的萨列里比以往更漂亮，但不那么正直。终于放假的大忙人乐师长来到花街柳巷A，一边走，一边难得地两边打量，对沿街的货色（这个下等的词儿在萨列里高贵的齿间打结）很不满意，与此同时他收到了无数惺惺作态的眼风，他为此有点骄傲，有点作呕，还觉得浑身毛毛的。大师好像一瓶硬蜡密封的葡萄酒，无人不垂涎它开启后弥散的香气。关于这一点，他本人永远无从知晓啦！

萨列里原路折返，回到交岔路口，走向花街柳巷B，重复刚才的步骤，但依旧一无斩获。不会吧，萨列里心想，望向那条他极少踏入的主街，深吸一口气，盯着地面，低调地向前走，走向主街。

那烂熟于心的音乐声逐渐响亮、清晰起来，在他刚刚结束的密集工作期，这组汇演排练了不下百余次，乐师长萨列里一点都不想再听到了。

但他还是听到了，而且，那名竖琴新人又奏错了，萨列里的鼻子微微出气，将该员工打回替补席的待办事项在他的to-do list上即刻提前。徒增工作量，他也不想的，这一切归根结底都要责备……

责备对象出现了，那个选错街站的妓女！分配的岗位不去，跑到主街来站，难怪无人问津，他就站在看表演的人群外围……在看表演，工作怎么可以摸鱼？尊贵客户萨列里走到妓女的面前去，提醒他快点投入营业。

妓女穿着紧窄的亮片裙子，眼线像柳丝一样横飞起来。他的手里握有一捧新鲜花束，外缘许多片花瓣在热烈的摇晃中散失，大师注视着他，猜想他浪荡、热情、充满活力，在床上也一样吧！正被打量而不自知的人举起捧花，同人群一齐摇晃，好一会儿后，他才注意到了他的老客人。萨列里！他惊喜地说，双眼像钱币一样闪烁起来。

“妓女，我能闻见你的……嗯……发情的气味。”萨列里审视地绕着他转了一圈，吐出卑劣的台词。

“我也能闻见您的。”青年热情地回答，露出左脸颊甜美的笑涡。萨列里表现出一丝责备，对方不情不愿地闭上了嘴。

“你，你多少钱？”萨列里平视着他，不甚利落地刁难，一绺柔软光泽的金发落在额角。青年又笑起来了。

“一晚五个银币，先生。先生，您真美丽，如果您要我，三个银币就可以把我带走。”不知廉耻的妓女抓住了萨列里柔软的手，捏弄他修长的手指，在手心轻轻划着。

萨列里把手背到身后。“我才不会带走一个五银币的廉价妓女，你是整条街最便宜的对不对？我不要你。”

“现在不是了，先生，我收费五百个金币，还价免谈。我是整条街最贵的。”妓女立即改口。萨列里高傲地拍拍他的脸颊，青年赶紧眨动漂亮的眼睛，萨列里捏紧他的下巴检查，“你会做什么？”

“我会吻您，先生，我会不断地吻您，您只是得到亲吻就浑身发软。然后我为您口交，我会跪下来吸您的阴茎，让您舒服又快乐，您一定会喜欢这个的，喜欢到脸颊发红、流水不止。”青年太喜欢回答问句了，他是破晓时分就迫不及待啁啾起来的知更鸟。听到这话的萨列里连忙捂住他的嘴，灵敏驯良的小鸟便就势用毛茸茸的脑袋不断拱动大师的脖子。

当前正在演奏的音乐太迷人了，观众们全情投入，没人注意到身边正发生的一场邪恶交易。青年在人群中猫下腰，而后蹲跪下来，抚过大师的小腿袜，舌尖舔过袜口的皮肤，不断落下的碎吻宛如蛇行的小溪。“莫扎特！”萨列里短促地惊叫了一声。

“对不起，大师！”莫扎特急忙道歉，抬头看到男友脸颊潮红，却不是拒绝的意思，他灿烂地笑了。那束捧花还在他手里，青年将它塞进萨列里的手中，萨列里从善如流地拿着，空着的手伸进膝边柔软的金发，“抓着，献给你，大师。”莫扎特说，于是那只手离开了他的脑袋，顺从地背在身后，挨挨挤挤的斑斓花朵将反扭在一起的双手围拢，大师戴着鲜花的手铐。

莫扎特的确像他之前宣布的那样做了，那是好多好多让人发烫的吻。对男友的一切格外敏感的莫扎特知道萨列里正在慢慢融化，像小火上的黄油，然后大师会在他的吻中成为他想要的旋律的，他太清楚这一点了。青年蹭了蹭大师带有琴茧的手心，让吻的溪流漫上他的大腿。

于是乐师长在人群中站不稳了，他觉得所有人都在看着自己，仿佛他是观众席上隐藏的彩蛋角色。广场上的乐声也远去，渐渐清晰的却是双腿之间无休无止的啧啧水声，一场小小的，他专属的交响，他要承受不住这样的音乐了。

青年不知过了多久才又起身，翘起来的阴茎抵着紧绷的裙子。他抽出萨列里手中的花束——他的大师一直听话地握着呢——把萨列里终于轻松下来的手引到自己的腿间，分外无耻地隔着布料撞了一下他的手心。萨列里本能地瑟缩了一下，随后主动伸手揉上去，五枚银币当啷作响，接连掉进妓女的胸口，激起一阵井水般的凉意。他的客人正歪头冲他笑呢，莫扎特挽着他美丽的小臂，急迫地把他拉到更偏僻的小巷深处，缠着他再度吻上去。萨列里险些献上唇齿，迷蒙中四处望了望，忙把青年推开了，这里是两条花街柳巷的交界处呀！

“让妓女操得发抖，您会有更动听的名声的。”莫扎特说，萨列里红着眼睛摇头，看上去是生气了，腰却软得要命，莫扎特一握就带进了怀里，紧接着捏了捏大师格外敏感的腰眼处，把他翻过来压在墙上。只要你叫得小声一些，他说。萨列里反手拉住了莫扎特的裙角，用行动央求他不要褪下裙子。青年放任他这样抓着自己，覆上他的手背，揉着他修长的手指，一边熟练地吻着萨列里发红的耳后，另只手自己解开了短裙中心的纽扣，硬了很久的性器弹了出来，隔着灯芯绒长裤顶在萨列里臀间，这实在是太下流了，萨列里呜咽了一声，把头埋在手臂上，明明他才是付钱的人呀。

可是他的动作又那么顺从，莫扎特捏上他臀腿交接的位置，他就乖乖撅起屁股来了，被揉弄两下，又难耐地叫出了声音。青年抽掉他的皮带，让裤子半挂在膝上，手指探进去就笑了，穴道里面又湿又软，含满了化开的脂膏。“大师，你是花钱找人来操你的吗？”萨列里被这样问，只是埋着头，保留了矜持的沉默，而屁股撅得更高，在空气里颤着。莫扎特把他的穴口分开，暴露出通红的肠肉，那些丰沛的液体不断往外流，沾了青年一手。他玩了一会儿，一直到萨列里湿着眼睛止不住地发出呻吟为止。他的样子放荡又可爱极了，莫扎特想开个玩笑，他说，“不要出声。”然后捂住年长者的嘴，直接顶了进去，萨列里没被折磨到哀哀央求的地步，但也十分接近了。他在被操进去的瞬间溢出了无比满足的喘息，而此刻青年一面告诉他巷口有人经过，一面用涂着暗色指甲油的手指玩弄他的舌头，让他发不出声音，又羞耻地抽泣着，一颗颗地掉泪。

“都看见我在操你。”青年小声地告诉他，顶弄得更厉害了，萨列里感觉到短裙上的金属扣子也撞着、硌着自己的臀部，那感觉惊人地很好，他喜欢一点疼痛，莫扎特也知道的，而这一点让他更快乐、也更害羞了。他抵着墙壁愉悦又痛苦地承受，哪怕被看见……不，没有人看得见的，莫扎特挡着他呢。萨列里这样想着，左手更紧地握成拳，垂在身体一侧，右手依旧攥着莫扎特半褪的裙角，这让他稍微安心地闭上了眼睛。

青年一边操着他，一边抚慰他同样勃起的阴茎，揉捏他鼓起来的囊袋，自从上次吵完架，他们很久没做了。所以他积了这么久，直到男友打扮成这样来向他道歉，他就是这么道歉的哦——

像是察觉到他分心，青年开始针对之前着意避开的敏感点进犯，萨列里的腿瞬间软了，被撑着身体才没有顺着墙面滑下去，性器顶端也溢出一波前液，莫扎特把那些液体拭去，用指甲刮着微微张开的铃口，萨列里就爽得快要崩溃，又被紧握住柱身套弄，他快要射出来了，莫扎特却紧紧堵住了他，不让他高潮，“转过身来。”他只这样说，这就太过分了——他会被看见的，萨列里一时不知所措，心快快地跳着。转过来就让你射，这句是压着他的耳朵低低灌进去的，他都能感到年轻人拂过的气息。

萨列里在还没有意识到的时候就听从地那么做了，但眼睛还闭着，睫毛不断抖动。莫扎特吻着他的眼睑，哄诱他张开眼睛。

他睁开眼睛了，在他面前的只是莫扎特。

青年把他软软地抱进怀里，萨列里连耳根处都是红的，他低着头，清楚地看见自己射在男友的手心，莫扎特还穿着那条滑稽的裙子，他揩掉裙摆上沾着的液体，又来同他接吻。

“没有人的，”莫扎特说，“快要演奏到最美的部分了，所有人都在广场上，他们喜欢大师的音乐。”

是的，萨列里透过他的肩膀看见了。遥远的，快乐的人群，偶尔飞掠过的雁行，花束组成的彩色的海面，都在音乐中，像在爱中。

“不要再这样了。”萨列里只是说，轻轻地摇头。他展开手心，那是一片小而软的马蹄莲的花瓣。

莫扎特刚才送给他的花。

End.


End file.
